This invention relates to label holders for use on drawers, doors, walls and the like. In particular, this invention relates to label holders used on the fronts of medication dispensing drawers or on the doors and walls of extended care facilities (i.e., nursing homes), hospitals and the like. However, it is understood that this invention has applications in other areas besides the health care industry.
Typical label holders have a picture frame-like structure which is permanently attached to or formed as an integral part of the outer front surface of such drawers. A label is usually inserted into such holders through either a slot along an outer edge of the frame or the label is flexed and inserted through the frame opening itself, with the information on the label being viewable through the picture frame opening. A drawback to this type of label holder has been that the surface of the label is not protected from such things as spilled liquid or contact with solid objects which could damage the label and obliterate the information thereon. The label could also be forced or fall out of the holder through the slot by brushing up against it or tipping the holder at an angle. This problem could be reduced by making the dimensions of the slot very close to the cross section of the label; however, the tighter the fit the more difficult it becomes to insert and remove the label. In addition, the label holding area in these type holders is not accessible to cleaning which can create an infectious control problem and a potential health hazard.
Clear plastic sheets have been inserted into the frame in front of the label in an effort to protect the label. This improvement provided protection from direct contact by solid objects and some protection against spilled liquids; however, a spilled liquid could not only enter the holder through the slot but also along the inside periphery of the frame. Seepage through the frame's inside periphery could be decreased by making the sheet and label fit tighter behind the frame. However, as previously discussed, the tighter the sheet and label fit behind the frame the more difficult it will be to insert and remove both, and the problem of inaccessibility to cleaning still remains.
In an attempt to protect the label, the frame type holder was modified by bonding the clear plastic sheet onto the frame in front of the label. Utilization of the cover sheet in this manner afforded additional protection against spilled liquids, except through the slot. However, with time the sheet becomes scuffed up or dirt accumulates behind it, due to its inaccessibility to cleaning, to the point of preventing a clear view of the label. In addition, the sheets often break off from the frame, leaving the user of the holder with little if any recourse because of the permanent nature of the holder.
Another holder, used to hold identification labels onto medication dispensing drawers, trays, shelves and the like, is formed from a single piece of transparent plastic which is extruded into a J shape, with the label being seated within the well formed by the J cross-section. This holder is typically glued to the subject surface. Such label holders exhibit the same type of problems as previously discussed.
Still another label holder, typically used to hold personnel identification cards, is formed from a single sheet of transparent plastic folded at two points along its length and closable like a matchbook cover, with attachment by means such as an open loop/pin combination. While this holder can tend to sandwich the subject label within the folded plastic sheet, there is still little protection from spilled liquids entering through the open sides and there is no structural means for preventing the label from falling out of either open side of the holder.